Journey To Rivendell
by Frodey
Summary: Chapter Two up! The company is forced to stop as Frodo's pain grows, will they be able to make it to Rivendell in time? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hullo all! This is my first serious story so it's probably not the best one ever. Anyway it focuses on the events between Weathertop and Rivendell (what else is new?) I hope you enjoy! :)   
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related.   
  
Genre : Angst/Action/Adventure  
  
Rating: PG - PG13  
  
---   
  
"Oh Elbereth! Gilthoniel!"  
  
Frodo heard himself yell out those words aloud as he struck at the feet of the menacing enemy that stood before him. The undead king let out a shrill cry but at the same time he struck Frodo with his morgul blade. Through his fading vision Frodo caught a glimpse of Strider leap out of the darkness with a flaming brand in each hand. With every inch of strength Frodo had left in him, he pulled the ring off his finger and closed his right hand upon it.   
  
------  
  
Frodo awoke, finding himself laying flat on his back, three young and worried faces looked down at him.   
  
"Where is the pale king?" Frodo heard himself ask. The others exchanged glances, they were quite confused with the question but yet they were more than happy to hear him speak.   
  
Sam clasped Frodo's good hand and spoke to him softly, "Well, Mr. Frodo I'm afraid I don't know anythin' about a pale king, but when we saw you laying face down like that we all thought you were dead! Strider ordered us to pick you up and lay you by the fire..then he left.. I still don't think we can trust that character.."   
  
As Sam spoke, Frodo felt pain assail him and he gasped, clutching Sam's hand tightly with his own. Sam noticed his discomfort and put his free hand on his master's brow as a gesture of comfort. Frodo seemed to relax a little under his touch but the hurt still lingered there in his shoulder and side. How could such a small wound hurt so much?   
  
At that moment Strider appeared out of the shadows, and at the same time Sam unsheathed his sword and stood over Frodo in a protective manner.   
  
"You do not need to fear me, Sam," said Strider as he knelt down by Frodo, "I am not a black rider, nor am I in league with them." At those words Sam lowered his weapon and stepped aside.   
  
Strider looked down at Frodo. His fair face was covered with sweat and lines of pain crossed over his tiny features. "We must act fast," he said to the other three, "Merry, Pippin get those extra blankets out of your packs, Sam, you boil water in your kettle." While the hobbits worked, Strider drew out long leaves from his pack. "I have searched long and hard to find these leaves," he said as he crushed the leaves with his fingers. " "It's healing virtues are great but I fear that it will not be able to heal it completely."  
  
As soon as the water was heated, Strider threw the leaves into the hot liquid. The air was soon filled with a sweet fragrance that left each one of them feeling refreshed and somewhat calm. Strider walked over to Frodo and peeled back the layers of clothing that covered up the wound. When the wound was exposed Strider dipped a cloth into the athelas water, wrung it out and started to gently bathe the wound with it.   
  
Frodo immediatly grit his teeth at the pain of hot water entering his wound but soon relaxed as the athelas began to take effect and his breathing slowly evened.   
  
"Come now, we must make haste," Strider said, picking up Frodo and placing him on Bill. "We must get to Rivendell and take him to Lord Elrond."  
  
"Rivendell?" Sam asked. He turned to Merry and Pippin, "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're goin' to see the elves!"  
  
---  
  
Hehe, that's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. You can expect the next chapter up by tonight or tomorow at the latest (I love spring break!) :) Please R&R! Later people. :) 


	2. Delay

Alright, here's chapter two! Before we start I'd like to thank Maddy for the lovely review she left me. :) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Genre:Angst/Action/Adventure  
  
Chapter Rating: PG  
  
-------  
  
The tired crew made their way cautiously around the south-western slopes of the dreaded hill and came to the edge of the road for a short while. Luckily there were no signs of the riders but as they trudged along they heard two distant cries...one calling and the other answering.   
  
Trembling, they quickened their pace and headed for the thickets that lay just ahead. The land before them sloped downwards with dense patches of trees and bushes, with many wide areas in between.   
  
The journey was long and unhappy, there was little talk and Frodo's heart was saddened as he watched his weary companions walk along side him. "They have so much on their mind and I'm just an extra burden..." he thought gloomily.  
  
At that moment Frodo felt his pain start to slowly rise. First it was nothing...just a dull ache but as it steadily rose the ache became what felt like icy clawed hands digging into his side and shoulder. Frodo whimpered in pain, his right hand finding its place on his left shoulder. He shut his eyes tightly as the pain continued to mercilessly grow, making it harder to keep back his cries of anguish. Sam noticed this much to his master's dismay and he rushed to his side.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" the gardener asked, "Mr. Frodo, ya look like you're hurtin' somethin' awful, are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine, Sam." Frodo said, opening his bright blue eyes, "You needn't worry about me." He groaned and turned away from him as another wave of pain washed over him.   
  
Sam knew that was a lie, he shrugged and ran ahead to Strider to tell him of his master's ailments.  
  
"Strider," Sam said as soon as he caught up with him, "could we perhaps stop and let Mr. Frodo rest for a bit? He's hurtin' again and he's awfully pale..."  
  
Strider looked at Sam with his dark eyes, "We cannot cause further delay but if your master needs it we shall stop." He then ordered Sam to boil more water in his kettle and he rushed over to Frodo.   
  
By this time Frodo was sweating again, his face twisted in pain. "Hold on Frodo," Strider said softly. He picked Frodo up gently and placed him on the ground using his pack as a pillow to rest his head. Strider was extremely careful with his movements but even the smallest jarring of the wound caused Frodo pain and he hissed through gritted teeth. Strider mumbled an apology and pushed back Frodo's sweat soaked curls. As soon as he was finished comforting Frodo Strider fished around in his pack for the athelas. He frowned when he discovered that they didn't have a lot left but they would just have to make do with what they had.   
  
Sam came back with the boiling water shortly and Strider crushed the leaves and threw them into the steaming water. Once again he dipped a cloth in the water and bathed the wound with it. Frodo sucked in a breath but as soon as the athelas' healing powers took effect he calmed down. Strider lifted Frodo and placed him back on Bill.   
  
"Come, Sam." Strider said, "We must move fast."  
  
----------  
  
There's chapter two! Please R&R! Oh yeah, I shall be putting more Merry and Pippin in the next chapter :) The next chapter should be up by tomorow or the next day. Thanks for reading! :) 


	3. Food and a twist in the story

Hullo all! Before I start the next chapter I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. My scheudle hasn't been very flexible lately with work and school. Today I'm sick so I just figured I'd spend some of my day off with writing. :) Now on to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure  
  
-------  
  
Pippin looked at the road ahead. "Just one foot in front of the other..." he thought tiredly. Oh the journey seemed endless! Pippin looked up at Frodo to see if he was feeling any better. Frodo's face was sweaty, he was sleeping but it seemed like he was in a dark dream as he kept on raising his right hand, as if to drive back dark spirits.   
  
"Merry," Pippin said, his voice cracking in emotion.   
  
Merry turned to look at his cousin and his face became worried as he saw the tears trailing down Pippin's face.   
  
"Is Frodo going to die?" Pippin asked, his voice was full of fear and his eyes held unshed tears.  
  
Merry's face softened and his voice was soft and reassuring. "Frodo isn't going to die," he told his young cousin, "He isn't going to give up to some little wound is he?"  
  
Pippin lightened up a little, "No he won't, you're right Merry,"   
  
-------  
  
"Merry."  
  
"Yes Pippin?"  
  
"Remember the taste of apple pie with a big heaping spoonful of whipped cream on top?"  
  
Merry licked his lips hungrily, "Yes Pippin, I do, and I remember the taste of beef stew and steamed vegetables!"  
  
"And buttered toast!"  
  
"And peach cobbler!"  
  
"And cabbage!"  
  
Merry looked at Pippin awkwardly, "Cabbage?!" Pippin shrugged, Strider rolled his eyes.   
  
Frodo had woken up to the sound of the two hobbits chatting and he blinked several times. Sam was overjoyed to see his master wake up but when Pippin shouted a cheerful hullo to Frodo he frowned.  
  
Frodo winced slightly at Pippin's voice, he was beginning to get a headache, "Hullo Pippin," he attempted a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling Frodo?" Merry asked calmly.   
  
Frodo frowned a little, "My head hurts...my shoulder and side feel numb..and I'm awfully cold..."   
  
Merry grimaced, Frodo was already covered in all the blankets they had and he was still cold...the wound was more serious than he thought. He was rudely interuppted from his thoughts as he heard a horrible screech fill the air, Frodo cried out and began to sway.   
  
Strider's face grew grim, "They're here!"   
  
----   
  
Hehe, I've decided to give it a little twist and leave it at a cliffhanger, I'm sorry! *shields her face from random objects being thrown at her* I'm starting on the next chapter right now though so it won't be so long this time, Please R&R! Cheers!  
  
- Frodey 


End file.
